


Good chances shouldn't be passed

by Ferairia123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward lap logistics, Brother Francis being called dumb, Crowley using she pronouns as Nanny, Cuddling, Dowling Household, F/M, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, No beta we saunter down like Crowley, Trapped in a Wine Cellar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: The resident helpers and service people of the Dowling household has worked together to bring two people who had been pining for each other.Now, they trapped the Nanny and the Gardener together. Will this work?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Good chances shouldn't be passed

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter Ineffeable Husbands Week
> 
> Feb 15 - Nanny/Gardener
> 
> Happy Readings!

A maid emerged from the cellar entrance with barely concealed glee.

"Mel, did you do it?" Another maid asked excitedly as they both tended to the kitchen.

"Yes, I did! Dear god, I didn't know that would work." Mel said, very pleased with herself. "She really does care for Francis. You should have seen her, Gina."

"Glad that the boys did their part right. Francis was always a bit slow and all. But he'll never say no if anyone needs help." Gina said as an afterthought.

"Now, to let them be." Gina said as she passed a dish to Mel. "Just remember to go and check the door after a few hours. I'm worried they didn't find the exit."

Mel giggled with a blush. "If they haven't found it, I think it's because they'll be too busy." 

-.-.-

"The wine collection here is not that bad." ‘Nanny Ashthoreth’ commented as she looked over the lables of the one she took out.

‘Brother Francis’ gave a scoff. “Don’t compare those…those imitations to my collection.”

She giggled. “Of course, angel.” She placated him.

The disgruntled angel was sitting on the standing stool, fanning himself. It was ridiculous how he looked.

“Did you have to use that corporation?” She asked as she came closer to the gardener.

“Well, the lesson _is_ to teach that looks doesn’t matter.” He gave her a pointed look…which made the Nanny bite her lips trying not laugh.

Seeing this, he rolled his eyes. “Returning to the previous subject, what are we going to do with this matchmaking arrangement?”

“Well, I was thinking of putting up a show-“

“Crowley!” The angel exclaimed in scandalous admonishment.

Nanny laughed. “It’s amazing how fast your mind land on that solution, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale blushed. “Uh-um-well-“ He sputtered.

Nanny simply waved it away. “I meant it in the innocent way.” She explained. “Get out of here and get caught with giving a peck or just looking like a happy couple.” The Nanny suddenly got very interested with one of the bottles.

The gardener felt like time froze. Not that it’s bad thing but ever since the book incident at the church, he was…well, he started to care for the demon. Doing this is almost like a dream come true or a really bad mistake.

Nanny Ashtoreh cleared her throat. Looking at her, she had paled despite the defiant look she held. “If that doesn’t go with you, I suppose we could make look like we had a big fight.” She gave an awkward chuckle.

Francis immediately shook his head. “We’ll save that for later.” He immediately answered. “I..I think we can go for the ‘happy couple’ solution.” He said, fighting back how happy he was to go for that solution.

The Nanny gave a wide smile before catching herself. “If that’s the case, how do you think we should go about it?” She asked. “I wanted to hide out from work for a bit here. Spares me at least a few hours of work.”

Brother Francis just shrugged. “I suppose we can take a nap here.” He suggested as he stood up. “Do you think a bunch of cushions would look suspicious in here?”

“’Fraid so.” Nanny said as she looked around. “Not even foam or hay.”

Brother Francis chuckled at that. “Romance and hay are like a butter and bread.” He commented as he remembered some books using said mix in books.

Nanny gave a mock scandalous gasp. “Reading naughty books?!”

Francis gave her an exasperated grimace.

The Nanny giggled again. “Apologies.”

“I don’t think we can stay comfortable here. Unless..” He stopped and started blushing as the thought pass in his mind.

Nanny Ashtoreh stared at him with a gleeful smile. “Unless what, angel?”

Brother Francis was fidgeting with the straw hat he had. “We can settle by the wall, side by side.” He said that, only crossing her eyes for a second. “Or…I can sit here and you can sleep on my lap.” He was positively burning in his face.

The Nanny felt the second hand bashfulness. “Oh Satan’s arse.” The Nanny exclaimed as she tried to recover, fighting back the amused smile. “That was cute but sounded so wrong.”

Brother Francis was not breathing at this point. Too mortified.

Seeing this, Nanny Ashtoreh placed a comforting hand over the ones that was gripping the straw hat hard enough for the knuckles to go white. “Seeing as there’s only one stool, I prefer the latter.” She answered with a small smile. “Plus, it’ll look more convincing this way.”

Brother Francis finally took a breath. “Well, then. Let’s get the stool closer to the cabinet.”

Nanny Ashtoreh merely snapped her fingers.

Brother Francis sat on it and brushed his lap from unseen dust before the Nanny joined him.

It was harder than it looked as the Nanny was taller than he was.

It took some manoeuvring.

Francis giggled as the Nanny fought not to fall off his lap, brushing some of his sensitive stomach at the same time.

“This is less sexy than I imagined to be.” The Nanny complained.

The gardener could only laugh. “I’m sorry but I’m rather ticklish.”

The Nanny huffed before clambering off his lap to try again. But that was a really adoring fact about the angel and the demon will be taking note of that.

“Alright, I think I need you to anchor me in your arms before I can anchor myself on to you.” She said seriously, only for the gardener to laugh again. “Wot?” She asked hotly. Mood sufficiently ruined.

“Nothing, my dear. It’s just that this is more complicated than it looks.” The gardener explained.

The Nanny gave him a grimace. “Oh alright. Come on. Let’s try this again shall we?”

At that, the Nanny tried again only to find out that her coat prevented her from trying to look her arms over the gardener’s neck.

“I need to get off again, angel.” She groaned in frustration as the gardener gently lets her on her feet again.

Taking off her coat, she was about to fling it off before the gardener stopped her. “I can use that as a blanket to cover the both of us. I’ve read these kinds of scenes before.”

Nanny shrugged. “Plausible. Here.” She handed it over to the gardener before clambering on top of him again.

Once settled, the Nanny gave a pleased sigh as the gardener gave her a comforting pat on her hips before covering them with her small coat.

“This is rather nice, actually.” The gardener said as it became quieter.

The Nanny was already halfway into her nap. “Uhhm. You’re so soft and sweet, Aziraphale.” She mumbled groggily, lips gently brush the side of his neck.

Aziraphale had to order his corporation to not react. He was simply too happy that he was this close to his…crush? Lover?

He merely hummed in response. Once he knew that the Nanny was asleep, he slipped a small kiss to her forehead. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to admit whatever he is feeling but this was not a chance he’ll let go.

Crowley, despite all the hassle, enjoyed this. He was finally able to touch the angel that caught his eye. Even if these were all under the pretense of survival, he’ll cherish this while he still can.

-.-.-

Gina was right. They had to go and get them out because they couldn’t find the other door that Brother Francis coming through.

“I really can’t see what she sees in him.” The bodyguard said to his partner after getting the nanny and the gardener out of there.

“They say love is blind.” His partner replied. “I thought you married people would know, Jo.”

“Yeah, but…” Jo stopped midway before shaking his head. “I guess you’re right, Al. I’m still surprised that she actually likes him. I thought Gina was off the mark but her guts was right.” He shrugged in the end. “I wish the nanny all the best though. He’s dumb as bricks.”

Al nodded. “I’m sure they’ll figure it out together.”

**Author's Note:**

> It seemed like a good idea at the time. It's not as fluffy as I wanted to be but here it is.


End file.
